RubyBob RabbitPants: Bumblebee Jam
Synopsis A bumblebee insists on following Ruby home after a day out at Bumblebee Fields, so Ruby decides on keeping it as a pet at her home. Garnet warns Ruby that bumblebees are wild insects and that they should not be domesticated, but Ruby completely ignores her. At home, Ruby dances with the bee to loud techno rave music, which annoys Garnet to no end. After 12 hours of this form of nonstop partying, Ruby finally decides that it is time to go to bed, but this bumblebee does not want to stop. Ruby eventually forces it to go to bed by tying a leash around it and ties it to her bed. Labra tries to tell Ruby she shouldn’t be keeping a wild insect, but Ruby doesn’t listen. During the night, while Ruby sleeps, the bumblebee escapes and brings lots of his friends into her house. The next morning, Ruby wakes up to find her living room filled with hundreds of dancing bees. She attempts to make them leave, but to no avail. Garnet, annoyed that the music has been going on for 18 hours and has not been able to get any sleep all night, angrily calls Ruby on her phone to tell her that she's had enough of the loud music. A bee picks it up and sprays her with honey over the phone. Irritated, Garnet decides that "two can play at this," and starts loudly playing her clarinet, angering the bees with her terrible playing, who start destroying Ruby's house. Ruby asks Garnet to play her clarinet a little "better," as an insulted Garnet sarcastically responds this request. However, Garnet intentionally starts playing even worse and much louder with megaphones and a microphone. This prompts the bumblebees to angrily go to her house, as she cowardly tries to promise to stop playing, but they sting her before returning to Ruby's house. A sting-covered Garnet says to Ruby "Everybody's a critic. You won't be hearing from me anymore," and gives her the clarinet before leaving. The bees hastily take it from Ruby, break it in half, burn it, and dance around it. This further angers Ruby, who attempts to remove the stereo system, destroying it in the process, and the infuriated bees begin stinging and chasing her. Ruby and Labra go up Rel roof of the house, but the swarm follows them outside and surrounds them. SpongeBob tells Gary that he was right. Then Labra drives them away by clicking his eyes together, producing a sound that calms the bees. Ruby tells Labra to keep doing this, and puts her on her head. Ruby walks downstairs and out the front door, with the bees following her. As she leads them back to Bumblebee Fields, more sounds join Labra's clapping, eventually becoming a full-fledged song. Taking advantage of them being distracted, Ruby quickly flees the area with Labra. In the last scene, SpongeBob shakes with Gary as the French narrator declares “Today Ruby has learned one of JewelLand's harshest lessons wild animals can throw very wild parties” then the severely stung Garnet is shown getting into her bathtub to recover from her stings and the French narrator declares "Ooh, I felt that" as the episode ends. Air Date by Country *Japan: February 2, 2016 Category:2016 videos Category:RubyBob RabbitPants episodes Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1